Sleep A Gaara song fic
by Faith-Is-Light-In-The-Darkness
Summary: A song fic about Gaara feelings after his fight with Naruto. With song sleep by my Chemical Romance.


Sleep... A Gaara Song fic

Summary: A song fic about Gaara feelings after his fight with Naruto. With song sleep by my Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sleep by My Chemical Romance.

Gaara looked at the sun setting in the distance, over the sand that surrounded the hidden village of Suna. Most children would be at home with their parents by now.

"_... Like last night,_

_They are not like tremors,_

_They are worse than tremors,_

_they are these terrors ._

_And it's like,_

_it feels like someone was_

_was gripping my throat and squeezing and..." _

But, Gaara had no parents no friends no instead he had two siblings... Siblings who were afraid of him and hated him. Not that he could blame them he was a monster not worthy of life.

_Some say,_

_now suffer all the children,_

_and walk away a savior,_

_or a mad man and polluted_

_from gutter institutions._

_Don't you breath for me,_

_undeserving of your sympathy,_

_cause there ain't no way that I'm sorry for_

_for what I did._

He had killed many to find a meaning for his life. Many crimson tears were shed and mixed and mingled with his endless sand feeding his desire. He felt nothing until that day...

_And through it all,_

_how could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes,_

_and kiss me goodbye,_

_and sleep_

_just sleep._

When he lost to that Naruto Uzamaki, he felt something different that day. He was going to change his ways he was going to. He needed to change his ways no matter what. He was going to give up on his dream of killing all living beings.

_The hardest part is letting go of your dreams._

He watched as a small boy was carried home by his mother, if only his mother had been that caring. Her last wishes were that he'd punish all those in Suna. He often heard her voice speak though the sand, telling him to kill and let it soak up the blood. But never again would he let that happen.

_A drink for the horror that I'm in,_

_for the good guys, and the bad guys,_

_for the monsters that I've been._

_Three cheers for tyranny,_

_unapologetic apathy, _

_cause there ain't no way that I'm coming back again._

Never again would he kill for fun, he'd show more respect for his siblings. And slowly make it up to them for all the things he'd done to them or trouble he'd caused them. Temari and Kankuro his only family left not that he cared for his father...

_And through it all,_

_how could you cry for me?_

_Cause I don't feel bad about it._

_So shut your eyes,_

_and kiss me goodbye,_

_And sleep._

_Just sleep._

Gaara felt his tattoo on his fore head Ai love something he thought he never had. Yashamaru's has wrong he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Gaara thought about how he died suicide a final attempt at his life. Every since then he couldn't stand fire works.

_The hardest_ _part's the awful things I've seen._

Because of the way that Yashamaru had scarred him he turned out to be so cruel. But then again his own father had turned him into container for the one-tail. So it hasn't his fault that he had messed up so bad. Well at least it wasn't entirely his fault.

"_...Sometimes_ _I_ _see flames, and_

_sometimes I see people that I love dieing and... It's always..."_

Gaara had thought long and hard about Naruto and the way he had protected his friends and how he could of got so strong and all he came up with was love... The love that Naruto had for his fiends and made him stronger. It was almost morning now but Gaara didn't care he never slept...

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

_Just sleep._

All because of the one-tail his life was horrible. Gaara had never had a dream that was happy any dream that he did have was horrible and full of hate.

_**Wake up!**_

Gaara turned his attention to the rising sun a new dawn. A new dawn for his new life a life were maybe he could be happy...

"_And I can't... ever wake up."_


End file.
